Actividad Pokenormal
by Saulen
Summary: Ash, Dawn y Brock van de vacaciones a quedarse unos días a la casa Ketchum, donde Delia los recibe con grabadora de video en mano. Dawn recibe un regalo de Ash, a partir de lo cual poco a poco fenómenos extraños empiezan a suceder, eventos de los que solo queda registro por la cámara de Delia, y que conducen a descrubrir el significado del miedo...
1. Collar

¡Hola! Pues bien, este será un fic corto, en conmemoración de que esta semana es el día de brujas y curiosamente cae viernes, así que decidí hacer un fic de suspenso/terror. Como les dije, será corto, de unos tres capítulos máximo, pero espero que les guste.

**Actividad pokenormal**

Prólogo (todavía sin cámara)

Es una pacífica mañana en Pueblo Paleta. Nuestros héroes, Ash, Dawn y Brock se encuentran de vacaciones, visitando a la madre del joven entrenador Pokémon, antes de regresar a participar en la final de la liga Sinnoh, donde Ash tendrá que enfrentarse contra Tobías, luego de haber perdido contra él en el torneo pasado. Dawn está ayudando a Delia a preparar el almuerzo, vestida con un delantal rosa que contrasta con el amarillo de la señora Ketchum, encargándose de cortar un filete de carne en trozos bajo la instrucción de la simpática madre.

-Eso es. Corta en pedazos delgados pero largos. De esa forma será más fácil mezclarlos con los vegetales. –Instruye la castaña. La joven peliazul asiente concentrada, moviendo el cuchillo con firmeza y velocidad.

-Creo que lo tengo. –Afirma mientras comienza a dar cortes rápidos y consecutivos, lo que provoca una sonrisa en la Ketchum.

-Sí, así le gustan a mi Ash. –Celebra emocionada. – Eres la primera que logra hacer ese tipo de corte sin hacer pedazos la cocina. –Agrega mientras recuerda que Misty casi parte a la mitad el mueble de la cocina sin siquiera rozar la carne una vez, mientras que cuando intentó enseñarle a May, ella mejor le trajo un paquete de carne precortada. –Encontrar chicas hogareñas es muy difícil… -Se lleva un pañuelo al ojo. –Me alegra que mi hijo te tenga… -Sus palabras hacen que la peliazul se ruborice.

-… ¿Ash? –Se ruboriza ante la idea. Dawn está acostumbrada a las insinuaciones de la señora Ketchum, pero no sabe todavía si pensar en Ash como algo más que un amigo, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Ya Lyra en alguna ocasión había sugerido lo mismo, sin embargo, una especie de inseguridad se apodera de ella cada vez que piensa en el tema. Le gusta su relación con Ash, es su mejor amigo y la persona que mejor la entiende. Aventurarse en una relación… ¿cambiaría eso? Mira de reojo hacia la sala, donde está su mochila, en cuyo interior está un regalo que le dio el chico de camino hacia casa. Es un collar que le ofreció una anciana a lo largo del camino, y que le compró argumentando que se vería bien en ella para los concursos, así que lo recibió muy contenta.

-¿Dawn? –El llamado de Delia interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí! –Responde ella, dando un pequeño salto. Delia percibe la preocupación en la expresión de la chica, así que decide concentrarse en la lección de cocina.

-Ahora vamos con las zanahorias.

-¡Sí! –Contesta diligente. Mientras tanto, Ash y Brock se encuentran mirando televisión en la sala. El futuro doctor tiene los brazos cruzados, con la expresión seria; mientras Ash está acostado en el sofá, con su gorra cubriéndole la cara y Pikachu acostado sobre su estómago.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer los secretos de cocina de la señora Ketchum… -Se lamenta Brock, cabizbajo.

-Pikapika… -Musita Pikachu, todavía en sueños. Brock toma el control remoto y le da volumen a un programa de televisión.

_-Hoy, en la hora del terror… diez historias de horror pokemon que de seguro no conocía y que le darán pesadillas durante toda la semana…" _–Dice una voz tétrica sobre un fondo donde sale un Bannette flotando.

-¡Ja!, estos programas de terror solo reciclan las mismas historias de siempre. Veámoslo para ver con qué salen ahora. –Se acomoda en el sillón y se dispone a disfrutar del programa. Ash ronca por lo bajo con una burbuja formándose de su nariz al exterior, inflándose y desinflándose al compás de su respiración.

-_Y eso fue todo… en las historias de terror pokemon de hoy… hasta la próxima…. ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAA!_ -Termina el anunciador, y la señal se cambia a unos hombres vestidos de Ludicolo bailando en la pantalla. Brock sostiene el control remoto en su mano derecha, la cual tiembla como si estuviese en un clima de cero grados; siente frío recorrer su espalda y sus oídos reaccionan al más mínimo movimiento del aire en la habitación; el sonido de Dawn y Delia cocinando, las mejillas de Pikachu, los ronquidos de Ash… mira a su alrededor buscando indicios de alguno de los mitos que acaba de ver en la televisión, solo para confirmar. Da una respiración honda y trata de calmarse.

-Fue solo un programa de televisión… -Aprieta los puños y sonríe para sí mismo. –Sí, definitivamente fue solo un programa. –En este instante la burbuja de la nariz de Ash se revienta y Brock sale disparado del susto hacia el techo.

-¡AAAHHHH! –Grita asustado. Ash se despierta y mira a su alrededor, igual que Pikachu. Dawn y Delia se asoman desde la cocina, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunta la peliazul.

-Escuché que Brock gritó, pero no puedo verlo en ningún lado. –Explica el pelinegro. Delia ve una sombra en el piso y lentamente sube la mirada hacia el techo, donde ve a Brock de cabeza, trepado en el ventilador, mirándolos con el cuello torcido.

-Hola… -Profiere el castaño, girando sobre sí mismo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritan los tres.

Los cuatro están sentados en la sala, Brock habiendo recibido un golpe en la cabeza, propinado por Delia, mostrando un chichón gigante como comprobante.

-¿Un programa de televisión te asustó? –Le pregunta Dawn, sorprendida. –Pero… esas cosas no son ciertas… -Agrega un poco más nerviosa. –Verdad… ¿Ash? –Se dirige hacia su fuente principal de confianza, quien rápidamente se muestra escéptico.

-Por supuesto que no son ciertos. Los fantasmas no existen. –Se lleva la mano al pecho y cierra los ojos, como diciendo una verdad infalible.

-… ¿Y qué hay de los pokemon fantasma? –Inquiere Dawn. –Si hay pokemon fantasma, quiere decir que también deben haber humanos fantasma… ¿o no? –Pregunta ya más preocupada. Ash niega con la cabeza, como sacudiéndose de cualquier duda y pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Dawn, quien lo mira reconfortada.

-No existen, Dawn. ¿Verdad, mamá? –Se dirige a su madre, quien ha vuelto a apagar el fuego de la cocina.

-Perdón, amor, ¿dijiste algo? –Se asoma desde la puerta. Ash se ríe un poco nervioso y se pone de pie, mirando a sus amigos.

-Vamos, chicos, ¿en verdad están diciendo que tienen miedo de los fantasmas? –Pregunta en tono incrédulo.- Y aunque si existieran, nosotros tenemos nuestros pokemon, así que no hay nada de qué temer. –Trata de convencerlos, más animado. Dawn y Brock vuelven a verse mutuamente y asienten levemente.

-Tienes razón. Dawn, ¿Por qué no le muestras a la señora Ketchum el collar que Ash te regaló? –Propone Brock, tratando de desviar la conversación a un tema más ameno. La joven mira a Ash y se sonroja levemente, asintiendo con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza.

-Cierto, de seguro se verá genial cuando participes en los concursos. –Reafirma Ash. Dawn saca el collar, que luce como un collar de perlas, pero algunas de ellas lucen más oscuras que otras. -¿Are? –Profiere Ketchum. –Podría haber jurado que eran todas blancas cuando me lo dieron. –Mira a Dawn, con expresión un poco decepcionada; sin embargo, la joven le devuelve una sonrisa y sostiene la prenda entre sus manos, emocionada.

-Pues a mí me encanta como se ve. –Sonríe la peliazul, devolviéndole el entusiasmo al entrenador Pokemon. -¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? –Le pide mientras se sostiene su largo cabello azul hacia arriba para dejar expuesto su cuello. Ash se sonroja un poco, pero rápidamente accede y le pone la prenda alrededor del cuello, rozando su nuca con sus dedos al hacerlo. Brock observa la escena con una expresión dura, llena sombras y trazos gruesos de lápiz.

-… Que suerte tienen algunos… -Dice con voz baja. En ese momento, Delia entra de nuevo a la sala, grabando con una cámara de video a Ash, todavía con las manos alrededor del cuello de Dawn.

-Pero que escena tan tierna… -Dice la madre, grabando a ambos a través del lente.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces? –pregunta Ash, mirando de frente hacia el lente. Dawn se lleva las manos hacia el pecho y muestra el collar que el chico acaba de darle.

-¿Ese es el collar que mi hijo te dio? –Pregunta Delia, grabando.

-Sí, y está precioso. Voy a usarlo con mi vestido rosado cuando sea el próximo concurso. –Explica mientras lo luce para la cámara.

-Aw, que tiernos son ustedes. Solo me los imagino vestiditos para su concurso, el uno al lado del otro con luces de colores y fuegos artificiales en todas direcciones. –Fantasea mientras los dos chicos se sonrojan.

-Creo que ya estuvo bueno de grabaciones. –Trata de disuadirla su hijo.

-Déjame jugar un rato con esto. La compré especialmente para grabarte cuando vayamos al estadio pokemon. –Explica Delia. Ash se cruza de brazos y respira profundamente.

-Bueno, como quieras.

-Dawn, ¿podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa? –Le pregunta a la chica, quien lo toma como una orden y sale corriendo a la cocina por los platos.

-Ahora mismo, señora Ketchum.

-Si quiere puedo tener la cámara por usted. –Interviene Brock. Delia baja la cámara y asiente.

-De acuerdo, así podré ayudar a Dawn a servir la comida. Ustedes pueden ir a la mesa. –Le dice al joven, pasándole el aparato. Brock lo sostiene y mira hacia la pantalla LCD, observando que el modo de grabación sigue activado con la fecha del día en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla.

MAR 28, 12:40 P.M.

-Esto será divertido. –Apunta la cámara hacia Ash y Pikachu, quienes ya están sentados a la mesa esperando comer.

-¡A mí deja de apuntarme con eso! –Se queja el chico.

-No lo creo, Ash, no lo creo. –Se burla mientras hace zoom a su rostro.

XXXXXXXXX (toda interacción a partir de este momento es vista a través de la cámara) XXXXXXXX

MAR 28, 12:48 P.M.

Todos están sentados a la mesa, comiendo platos de carne con vegetales. Delia se muestra contenta, Dawn un poco apenada, Brock con su expresión normal y Ash masticando un poco molesto.

-Esta comida en verdad quedó deliciosa, Dawn. –La felicita la señora Ketchum.

-No, yo no hice nada más que seguir sus indicaciones. –Dice ella, halagada.

-Seguir indicaciones es una cosa y hacerlo bien es otra muy diferente. ¿Qué te parece a ti la comida, Ash? –Le pregunta a su hijo, que mira de reojo a la cámara de nuevo.

-Está muy rica… pero me pone nervioso que esa cosa esté grabándonos todo el tiempo. –Observa hacia el lente, mirando directo hacia la pantalla.

-Tú no le hagas caso. Es divertido tener algo así como recuerdo. –Le dice su madre, tranquila. Ash suspira de nuevo y vuelve a comer. –De acuerdo, pero me sigue poniendo nervioso. –Dice antes de dar el siguiente bocado.

-Oh, ¿y qué pasó con el Ash que no le teme a nada? –Pregunta Brock, juguetón.

-No le temo a nada. –Insiste él.-Solo que me pone nervioso que esa cosa esté mirándome todo el tiempo. –Luego vuelve a ver Delia. –Pero puedo acostumbrarme si es lo que mamá quiere. –Su comentario hace que la mujer vuelva a sonreír. -¡Más por favor! –Extiende su plato hacia adelante. Dawn sonríe y le pone un poco más.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Y de verdad quedó muy rico. –Se relame mientras hunde la boca de nuevo en su tazón. Dawn hace un pequeño gesto afirmativo de nuevo y sigue con su propio plato.

-Oye, Dawn. –La voz de Brock la saca de su embelesamiento, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu collar. –Señala hacia una de las perlas, que ahora se ha vuelto color negra. –Mira… una de las perlas ha cambiado de color. –Dawn se sujeta el collar y confirma lo dicho por su amigo. Ash, con la boca llena de comida, vuelve a ver a la chica y constata que una de las perlas es efectivamente negra.

-Esa mujer me estafó… -Se cruza de brazos, un poco decepcionado.

-Puede que no haya sido así. –Intercepta Delia, captando la atención de los tres jóvenes. –Las perlas negras son más raras que las blancas. ¿Puedo verlo un momento? –Inquiere con expresión amable. Dawn asiente, se quita el collar del cuello y se lo pasa a la madre, quien rápidamente lo examina.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta Ash, interesado. Delia raspa con la uña de su pulgar a una de las perlas que se ven grises, creando una pequeña raya.

-Como lo supuse. –Vuelve a ver a los tres. –Estas son perlas negras pintadas de blanco.

-Negras… ¿pintadas? –Repite Dawn.

-Si. Las perlas negras son mucho más valiosas que las blancas debido a que son más difícil de encontrar y cultivar. –Explica la castaña.

-Pero si es así, ¿no es extraño que la mujer que se las vendió a Ash las haya pintado? –Pregunta Brock. Dawn y Ash se miran el uno al otro, confundidos.

-A lo mejor pensó que no te interesarían si las veías de un color como el negro y le urgía venderlas. –Infiere la peliazul. Ash frunce el ceño mientras su madre le devuelve el collar.

-Hm… yo quería darte un bonito regalo, discúlpame, Dawn. –Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras la mira, apenado. Dawn se pone de pie y llega hasta su asiento, tomando de sus manos el collar, en actitud cálida.

-¿Me lo pondrás de nuevo? –Le dice levantándose de nuevo su cabello. –Eso solo hace que me gusten más todavía. –Sonríe, devolviéndole también la sonrisa a Ash. –Será interesante ver cómo se van decolorando. –Explica mientras Ash vuelve a abrocharle el collar, luego de lo cual, Dawn se da vuelta y lo modela coquetamente, giñándole un ojo al Ketchum, sonrojándolo.

-Qué bueno que todo esto está quedando en cámara. –Comenta Delia. Los dos chicos se ruborizan y vuelven a ver a la pantalla.

-¡APAGA ESO! –Ambos se abalanzan sobre la pantalla, que queda en estática.

-¡CUIDADO, LA VAN A TIRAR! –Los regaña Brock, pero su voz también desaparece de la señal.

MAR 28, 13:30

Al cabo de unos momentos, la imagen vuelve a la cámara, que está grabando a Brock mientras vuelve a ponerla en el trípode. –Estos adolescentes… -Se ve como mueve sus brazos para ajustar el lente y poner la pantalla de grabación en el ángulo correspondiente. Mientras lo hace, Ash toma un vaso de refresco y comienza a beber.

-Te vas a atragantar. –Le advierte Dawn, ante una complacida Delia, que no se baja de su nube de felicidad.

-Me gusta como cuidas de él. –Sonríe emocionado. Dawn le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa y dirige de nuevo su mirada hacia Ash, a quien de repente se le revienta el vaso, cortándose las manos y el labio, haciendo que escupa lo que estaba tomando y se ponga de pie, sorprendido.

-¡Auch! –Se queja adolorido.

-¡Ash! –Se pone de pie Dawn. Delia corre a su lado también.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Le pregunta mientras con su pañuelo retira los vidrios que le quedaron en las mejillas. –No vayas a moverte. Dawn, por favor trae el botiquín.

-Ahora mismo, señora Ketchum. –Responde diligente. Brock deja la cámara a un lado y se aproxima para recoger los vidrios rotos con su propio pañuelo, mientras Delia atiende las cortadas en Ash.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado con tu fuerza, hijo. –Lo regaña preocupada la castaña.

-Sí, la verdad no sé qué pudo haber sucedido… -Se pregunta Ash mientras mira a su madre retirar los trozos de vidrio de sus manos. Al momento llega Dawn y comienza a curarlo con yodo y algodón. Brock siente una brisa tras él y mira en esa dirección, pero no encuentra nada.

-Hmmm….

MAR 28, 21:45

Es ya de noche y todos están viendo televisión, la cámara los enfoca desde la esquina de la sala. Delia está en el sillón, mientras Ash y Dawn están sentados en el piso y Brock está en el sofá individual. Pikachu y Piplup están junto a Delia, todos mirando las noticias. Ash bosteza con la boca bien abierta, Dawn aprovecha para meter su dedo índice dentro de su boca, tocándole la lengua, sonriente.

-AAAGGGHAHAG ¡Cough! –Tose Ash, medio atragantado. Mira a Dawn, enojado, pero ella lo recibe con una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

-Es muy temprano para tener sueño, señor Ketchum.

-_En otras noticias, una tormenta cubrirá pueblo Paleta durante los próximos días. Se esperan vientos fuertes y tormentas eléctricas, por lo que no se recomienda hacer viajes largos en el transcurso de la semana. Las condiciones volverán a la normalidad a partir de la próxima semana._

_-_Ash, sé que tus amigos y tu querían explorar un poco, pero ¿por qué no se quedan mejor en casa? Por lo menos hasta que pase la tormenta que están anunciando.

-Pero… una semana es mucho tiempo para estarla molestando, señora Ketchum. No queremos ser una carga para usted. –Dice Dawn, preocupada.

-Tonterías, me interesa más que no se metan en peligro cuando no tienen qué. Por favor. –Suplica mirando a su hijo, quien se asoma a la ventana y luego vuelve a verla.

-Está bien, supongo que un descanso no nos caerá mal. –Dice con la mano apoyada en el vidrio. A los pocos segundos, al cristal le aparece una fisura, obligando a Ash a quitar la mano en el momento.

-Wow, el viento ya está más fuerte. –Comenta Brock. En el exterior de la casa puede escucharse ya el viento soplando con más intensidad.

-Mañana cambiaremos el vidrio de la ventana, mamá. –Informa Ash. Delia asiente. Brock de nuevo siente un aire helado pasando cerca de él, y vuelve a ponerse nervioso. De repente se escucha un ruido como si algún pokemon pequeño estuviese corriendo por el techo, a lo que todos los presentes reaccionan mirando hacia arriba.

-Tal vez sea algún Zubat o Rattata. –Disuade Ash, sin darle mayor importancia. Dawn sigue el ruido por donde lo escuchó y se asoma al pasillo que da hacia el baño, al final del cual está la puerta que da al sótano. Ash le ha hablado de él, pero todavía no han tenido la necesidad de bajar. Al darse la vuelta para volver, escucha de nuevo el ruido de las patas avanzando rápidamente, se da la vuelta, pero no ve nada.

-Esto ya me puso nerviosa. –Se queja abrazándose. –Escucho las tales patitas por todos lados. –Se sienta en el sofá, donde Delia le da un abrazo por un lado.

-No te preocupes, debe ser solo el viento. –La tranquiliza con voz maternal. Dawn asiente y vuelve a sonreír.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero a mí ya me dio sueño. –Dice la peliazul. Ash otro bostezo tan grande que hasta se le asoman un par de lágrimas, y luego asiente con Dawn.

-Es verdad, yo también estoy cansado.

-Pikapika.

-¡Piplup! –Agregan los dos pokemon iniciales. Todos se ponen de pie y cada quien se va a su habitación, todos olvidando que la cámara de video queda encendida. Lo último que se ve es que Ash y Dawn suben las escaleras, Delia se va a su habitación y Brock apaga todas las luces, siguiendo por último a sus amigos, seguido de Pikachu y Piplup. La sala queda en silencio, todos habiendo olvidado que la cámara sigue grabando.

MAR 28, 22:10

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MAR 28, 22:30

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MAR 28, 23:30

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MIE 29, 00:00

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MIE 29: 01:00

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MIE 29: 03:30

La sala. Los vidrios de la ventana que Ash tocó y que tenían una fisura se agrietan aún más. El trofeo pokemon que Ash ganó en la liga naranja y que estaba sobre el televisor cae al piso por sí solo y las puertas del sótano y del cuarto de Delia se abren lentamente.

MIE 29: 04:30

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MIE 29: 06:30

La sala igual, sin ningún movimiento.

MIE 29: 07:30

Brock es el primero en bajar las escaleras con la intención de ayudar a Delia a preparar el desayuno, así que ya viene bañado y listo para el día. Al entrar a la sala, observa el trofeo tirado, lo sostiene entre sus manos y lo observa unos momentos; luego lo pone de nuevo en su lugar. Dirige su mirada hacia el pasillo que da a la habitación de Delia, notando que la puerta está abierta.

-Hmm… -Profiere asomándose luego a la ventana, observando lo rajada que se encuentra. –Ash tiene razón, debemos cambiar esta ventana si queremos aguantar la tormenta que se aproxima. –Comenta pasando la mano sobre el vidrio. Finalmente nota la presencia de la cámara y corre hasta ella. -¿Are? ¿Sigue grabando? –Camina hasta ella y la toma entre sus manos. La grabación termina.

MIE 29: 10:00

Dawn sostiene la cámara entre sus manos, filmando su rostro, con la cara sonriente y Pikachu en su hombro derecho y Piplup en el izquierdo.

-Hola, soy Dawn, y estos son Pikachu y Piplup. –Se presenta y luego le da la vuelta a la cámara para grabar normalmente. –Ahora mismo Ash y Brock están cambiando los vidrios de la ventana. La señora Ketchum está comprando en el mercado, así que yo me quedé para cuidar a los chicos. –Sale por la puerta y rodea la casa para encontrar a los jóvenes, que acaban de retirar los vidrios rotos y están poniendo cuidadosamente el nuevo cristal.

-Hola, ¿qué hacen? –Entrevista acercándoles la cámara al rostro.

-Hola, como verás… estamos cambiando el vidrio. –Explica Ash, que está sellando la esquina del cristal en la moldura.

-Oohh, y dígame, señor Ketchum, ¿Qué es lo más difícil de cambiar una ventana? –Vuelve a acercar la cámara a él. Ash tuerce la boca y retrocede un poco.

-El que me estén interrumpiendo. –Se queja mientras vuelve su mirada hacia la ventana, afianzando el cristal.

-Ara, ara, entonces supongo que no quieres la limonada que te traemos. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

-¿Limonada? –La actitud de Ash cambia como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia. -¿Dónde? –Mira en todas direcciones y ve que Dawn solo tiene la cámara entre las manos. -¿Y la limonada?

-Aaahh, así que quieres limonada… -pregunta con ganas de molestarlo. Ash frunce el sueño y la mira en actitud de regaño.

-No se juega con la sed de la gente.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy por tu limonada, mi señor Ketchum. –Le hace una reverencia juguetona y se dirige hacia la cocina.

-Gracias por acordarte también de mí. –Intercepta Brock.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto. –Le dice de lejos, luego mira de nuevo a la cámara. –Es verdad, siempre que estamos Ash y yo el pobre Brock tiende a desaparecer… -Explica riéndose. En ese momento se escucha a lo lejos una pequeña explosión. -¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunta preocupada. Toma la cámara en sus manos y corre hacia la cocina, de donde se escuchó que venía el ruido; y cuando llega, se encuentra con que las hornillas están tirando fuego hacia arriba en una gran llamarada. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Piplup, chorro de agua! –Comanda a su pokemon, quien de inmediato lanza la técnica, apagando las llamas. Toda la pared y el techo han quedado ennegrecidos por el suceso.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!? –Llegan corriendo los dos chicos.

-No lo sé. –Contesta ella, mirándolos preocupada.- De repente la cocina empezó a arder en llamas, pero estoy segura de que estaba apagada. –Les explica a ambos; Brock asiente.

-Sí, yo mismo me aseguré de que todo estuviera listo cuando terminamos de cocinar. –Se aproxima y pone la mano en la pared ennegrecida, y al hacerlo, por un momento le parece ver una huella de pokemon entre el carbón. -¿Eh? –Profiere al verla, pero de repente ya no hay nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Brock? –Pregunta Ash. Brock mira las palmas de sus manos y niega con la cabeza, mientras Dawn inconscientemente sostiene la cámara para grabarlos a los dos.

-No lo sé, Ash, pero cosas muy raras están pasando en esta casa desde que llegamos. –Razona cruzando los brazos.

-Si… ¿será que las cosas ya están viejas? Digo, han sido las mismas desde que era pequeño. –Trata de razonar el entrenador.

-Hm… eso podría ser. –Dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia la pared quemada. –Hm….

-Bueno, por ahora será mejor limpiar esto antes de que regrese la señora Ketchum. –intercepta Dawn. Sus dos compañeros asienten y comienzan a limpiar la pared. Dawn deja la cámara de lado y la imagen se queda en negro.

MIE 29, 19:00

Delia acaba de encender la cámara. Dawn está sentada en el comedor, con un evidente malestar en el rostro, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. En el exterior la lluvia está comenzando a caer, y también se escuchan algunos truenos. Cae uno y Dawn se encoge de hombros, sujetándose la cabeza, nerviosa y enferma.

-No me siento bien… -Dice con voz débil. Ash llega a su lado con un plato de sopa que Delia preparó para ella.

-No entiendo qué te pudo haber caído mal, si hemos comido lo mismo todo el día. –Razona él, mientras toma una cuchara, sirve sopa en ella y se la lleva a la boca a Dawn. –Abre la boca. –Le indica con un movimiento de la mano. Dawn se sonroja y obedece, permitiéndole depositar el líquido en su interior. Está emocionada de que Ash la alimente, solo puede imaginar que la sopa está…

-¡UGGGGHH CALIENTE! –Se queja Berlitz, sacando la lengua, como si la quemada la hubiera revivido. Unos momentos después siente ganas de vomitar y sale corriendo al baño, dejando a Ash con la cuchara en la mano.

-… ¿no quieres más?

-Ash… creo que arruinaste el modo que estaba construyendo. –Se escucha la voz de Delia por detrás de la cámara.

MIE 29, 20:00

Brock sostiene la cámara, Ash, Delia y él, están en la habitación de Dawn, quien está acostada en la cama, vistiendo un pijama rosado que Delia le dio. La chica luce con algo de calentura y permanece con la mirada cansada, observando a los tres.

-Disculpen, pero de verdad no me siento bien… pero me hubiera gustado ayudarla a preparar la cena, señora Ketchum. –Le dice con culpabilidad en la voz.

-No, está bien, Dawn. Por ahora lo importante es que descanses para que puedas recuperarte. –Le indica mientras le toma de nuevo la temperatura. El termómetro muestra 38°. –Si tienes fiebre… -Se lleva una mano a la mejilla, preocupada. –Y lo raro es que te dio de un momento a otro. –Comenta mirando su reloj.

-Me gustaría ir a la farmacia por algún medicamento para Dawn. –Propone Ash, quien no puede evitar sentirse afectado al ver a Dawn tan débil, pero la chica niega con la cabeza, sujetando la mano del entrenador.

-No… no vayas… por favor… -Le dice con voz suave.

-Yo iré. –Interviene Brock. –Solo necesito que me dé la lista de lo que necesito. –Se dirige a Delia, quien al cabo de un momento acepta.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, porque el viento está cada vez más fuerte. –Le advierte mirando por la ventana. Ambos salen de la habitación, olvidando la cámara, que queda sobre el mueble, grabando la interacción de los dos chicos.

-Si quieres… puedes ir a dormir… -Le dice con esfuerzo. –Yo estaré bien… -Insiste con los ojos apenas abiertos. Ash, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sienta a su lado y sujeta su mano con fuerza, lo que provoca que la chica se sonroje.

-Ash... –Lo mira con ojos temblorosos. El aprieta su mano con fuerza y le sonríe.

-Me quedaré a tu lado esta noche. –Le dice con ojos confiados.

-Vaya… si tuviera fuerzas, pensaría mal de ti. –Le guiña un ojo, ruborizándolo un poco. Ambos se dedican una sonrisa y luego Dawn deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-No sé qué pasó… pero desde que limpiamos la cocina… me sentí muy cansada, y ahora esto…

-Tal vez había algún bicho o algo. –Comenta él, meciéndose en la silla en la que está sentado. –Trata de dormir, Dawn, yo me quedo a cuidarte.

-Si… gracias. –Le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y empieza a velar su sueño.

MIE 29, 21:30

Llegan Brock y Delia con las medicinas, pero al ver que Dawn ya está dormida, se las dejan a Ash, que les informa que se quedará a su lado por la noche. Ambos salen del cuarto y se queda él con ella de nuevo.

MIE 29, 21:30

Ash mirando a Dawn, con los brazos cruzados. Da un bostezo.

MIE 29, 22:30

Ash mirando a Dawn, sus ojos visiblemente agotados.

JUE 30, 23:30

Ash dormido frente a Dawn, que también está profundamente dormida.

JUE 30, 00:30

Los dos dormidos.

JUE 30, 01:30

Los dos dormidos

JUE 30, 03:30

Ambos siguen dormidos. La puerta de la habitación, que logra verse al fondo de la grabación, se abre en silencio. La cobija que cubría a Dawn poco a poco se retira sola, descubriendo cuerpo vestido con el pijama rosado. De repente la silla en la que Ash está recostado se cae hacia atrás, despertando de golpe al Ketchum, que se sorprende y mira en todas direcciones. La ventana se abre de golpe y la puerta se cierra de la misma forma, despertando también a Dawn.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Profiere la chica. Ash se asoma por la ventana pero no observa nada. Luego corre hacia la puerta y la abre, pero tampoco ve nada irregular. Mira de nuevo a Dawn, que lo mira confundida, dándose cuenta de que su cobija no la está cubriendo, y sintiendo sobre su cuerpo huellas heladas.

-… ¿qué está pasando, Ash? –Le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos. Ash se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes… -trata de calmarla. Ella lo abraza con fuerza y trata de recuperar la seguridad que los acontecimientos poco a poco le están robando. Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, algo parece salir de sus sombras, siendo captado por la cámara…

(Continuará)

Eso es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario si te gustó. ¡hasta luego!


	2. Búsqueda y olvido

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Jijiji, pues el collar lo inventé para esta historia, no hay nada parecido en las películas de actividad paranormal. Lo único en común es el terror y las cámaras, jejeje.

Capítulo 2 – Búsqueda y olvido

JUE 30, 6:30 A.M.

Dawn está dormitando abrazada de Ash, que está sentado en la cama junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La peliazul luce con el rostro más recuperado, mientras que el de Ketchum permanece serio, con ojos desvelados, mirando hacia el frente, como recordando los suceso de la noche anterior. Al cabo de unos momentos, Dawn comienza a moverse, estirándose hacia los lados e incorporándose mientras da un bostezo, sentándose al lado de él.

-Buenos días, Ash. –Le dice con una sonrisa, que luego se torna en expresión confundida. -¿Ash? –Inquiere extrañada de que esté sentado en la cama.

-Buenos días, Dawn. ¿Pudiste descansar? –Le pregunta mientras se frota el ojo derecho, bostezando. Se sorprende de ver que la joven luce radiante, sin ningún rastro de la enfermedad que el día de ayer los hizo preocuparse tanto.

-…Ash, ¿qué haces en mi cama? –Pregunta ruborizada. Ash vuelve a mirarla con expresión extrañada, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué dices? Si tú me dijiste que me quedara contigo porque te daba miedo dormir sola. –Responde extrañado. Dawn se lleva un dedo a la barbilla y mira hacia los lados, como queriendo recordar.

-¿En verdad hice eso? –Ondula la boca y lo mira nerviosa. -¿Quiere decir que dormí toda la noche abrazándote?

-… Pues sí. –Le dice con ojos de raya y punto. –Disculpa si ahora te parece molesto. –Le dice desviando su mirada de ella, lo que hace que ella reaccione tomándolo del brazo.

-No, no me refiero a eso, pero… -Se vuelve a poner roja mientras busca alguna explicación. En ese momento parece recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior. –Es verdad… yo estaba enferma… y de repente la puerta se cerró de golpe y me despertó… -Lo mira, confundida. Ash asiente y se levanta de la cama.

-Sí, creo que el viento abrió la ventana e hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. –Explica mientras examina la ventana. –Bueno, te dejaré para que te cambies. Mamá y Brock estarán contentos de que ya estás mejor. –Luego se da cuenta de que la cámara está encendida. -¿Eh? La cámara quedó encendida toda la noche… -Toma la cámara y la acerca a su rostro. –Hmm… -Tengo que hablar algo con Brock, tómate tu tiempo, Dawn. –Comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Ash! –Lo llama Dawn, todavía sentada sobre sus piernas encima de la cama. Ash vuelve a mirarla y se sonroja.

-¿Si?

-Gracias… -Le dedica una nueva sonrisa. Ash sonríe de vuelta y sale del cuarto, suspirando. Toma la cámara entre las manos y la apaga.

JUE 30, 10:00

La cámara se enciende, siendo Ash de nuevo quien acaba de conectarla. El y Brock se encuentran en su cuarto mirando las grabaciones de la noche anterior.

-Oye Ash… ¿grabarnos a nosotros mirando una grabación? –Pregunta Brock, extrañado. -¿No te parece llevar eso de la cámara un poco lejos?

-Digamos que ya se me pegó el mismo interés que tiene mamá. –Explica mientras se sienta junto a su amigo y observan el video del cuarto de Dawn.

-Hm… solo eres tú sentado frente a ella con cara de que ya vas a caer dormido. –Comenta su amigo, cruzado de brazos. Ash se muestra escéptico de nuevo y adelanta la grabación. -Una de la mañana… dos de la mañana… tres… ¡espera! –Le dice Brock. –Retrocede unos momentos. –Le indica señalando la pantalla. Ash rebobina la cinta hasta el momento en el que la cobija que estaba cubriendo a Dawn comienza a retirarse por sí sola, hasta caerse a un lado de la cama, luego de lo cual se abre la ventana, se cierra la puerta y la silla tira a Ash hacia atrás. Todo parece natural, excepto lo de la sábana.

-… ¿Viste… lo que yo vi? –Pregunta acercándose al monitor. Brock asiente.

-… Si te refieres a que la sábana de Dawn se cayó al piso por sí misma… no… -Contesta con terror bajo los ojos, pero luego se controla y trata de dar una explicación. -Hm… también pudo ser efecto del viento. Después de todo, momentos después la ventana se abrió de golpe. Puede ser que el viento se estuviera filtrando y eso moviera la tela.

-Eso tiene más sentido para mí. –Contesta Ash.

-Sin embargo… -Agrega de nuevo el castaño.- Valdría la pena hacer un experimento solo para descartar cualquier posibilidad.

-¿Experimento? –Contesta Ketchum. Brock mira a la cámara que los está grabando y da un profundo suspiro.

-Yo también he visto un par de cosas raras. Vamos a ver si es fortuito o si de verdad hay un fantasma en la casa. –Mira a Ash, quien traga saliva.- Solo que tendremos que pedirle permiso a tu madre. –Toma la cámara y la apaga.

JUE 30, 13:30

El lente se enciende y capta a Brock ajustando la cámara en la sala de la casa. Ash está de brazos cruzados, cerca de él, mientras Delia los observa con las manos juntas, su expresión entre nerviosa y curiosa.

-Bien, la cámara está puesta. En la noche la dejaremos encendida para ver si capta alguna cosa fuera de lo común. –Explica el moreno, mirando a la madre y al hijo.

-Esto… me pone un poco nerviosa. –Comenta Delia, mirándolos a los dos. –Es decir, ¿fantasmas?

-Tranquila, mamá, estamos haciendo esto para demostrarle a Brock que no hay ningún fantasma en la casa, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

-Pika. –Contesta el pokemon eléctrico, trepado al hombro de su entrenador.

-Ahora solo falta poner otra más en la habitación de Dawn. –Anuncia el chico mayor, con normalidad. Vuelve a ver a sus acompañantes, quienes ahora lo observan con ojos de raya y punto.

-Habitación. De Dawn. No. –Dice Delia, pausando entre sus oraciones, certera.

-Hmm… pues no me parece tan mala idea. –Intercepta Dawn, que viene entrando a la habitación. –Yo también me he sentido un poco inquieta y creo que eso podría ayudar a despejar estos nervios. –Inconscientemente toca el collar que adorna su cuello, del cual una perla más se ha tornado color negro.

-¿Estás segura? –Pregunta Ash, consternado. Dawn le sonríe y asiente.

-Por supuesto. Eso sí, esa grabación solo la veremos la señora Delia y yo. –Les advierte severa, con Delia detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados, asintiendo. Los dos chicos solo hacen un gesto afirmativo con una gota tras la cabeza.

JUE 30, 16:00

La cámara se enciende y se muestra el jardín de la casa, en el que Ash está ayudando con limpiar las hojas y las hierbas, es Dawn quien lo está grabando.

-Ahora vemos a Ash Ketchum, el futuro gran campeón pokemon, haciéndose cargo del jardín de su casa. Vaya que te ves tierno. –Le dice haciendo un acercamiento a su cara un poco sucia por la tierra con la que está trabajando.

-¿Y esa cámara? Pensé que Brock puso la de mamá y la extra en la sala y tu cuarto.

-Sí, esta es una vieja que la señora Delia tenía. De hecho tiene un video de cuando luchaste en la liga Johto. –Le comenta interesada, provocando una sonrisa nostálgica en el chico.

-Oye, Dawn. –Su rostro pasa de tranquilo a mostrarse preocupado de nuevo.

-¿Dime?

-¿Segura que te sientes mejor? Ayer estabas muy enferma de repente y ahora ya estás como si nada.

-Hmm… pues yo también estoy sorprendida, pero en verdad me siento mejor. Es más, déjame ayudarte con eso. –Le dice acercándose a él.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no te preocupes. –Trata de disuadirla, pero ella se arrodilla en el pasto junto a él, pasándole la cámara a Piplup, quien la toma entre sus aletas.

-¡Piplup! –El pingüino retrocede unos pasos para enfocarlos a ambos, haciendo un acercamiento a sus caras, que lucen bastante animadas por la conversación.

-Tu mamá es muy amable. –Le dice con aire nostálgico. –En verdad me hace sentir como en casa, como si fuera parte de tu familia. –Mira hacia el cielo por un momento, el viento mece levemente su cabello azul. –Me gusta estar aquí.

-Sí, en verdad le caes muy bien a mamá. –Contesta él. –Ella siempre es amable con todo el mundo, pero es la primera vez que la veo tan entusiasmada con alguien.

-¿Primera vez? –Intercepta ella. -¿O sea que ya habías traído otras chicas a conocer a tu madre? –Le dice en tono de broma. –Pensé que era la primera. –Hace una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Ash se sonroje.

-Bueno, yo, la verdad… -Sacude las manos y casi se cae de cara, pero se sostiene a tiempo.

-Jajaja, tranquilo, Ash. Yo sé que Misty y May ya también conocieron a tu mamá. Pero eso no importa.

-En eso tienes razón… pero me alegra que te sientas cómoda. –Le dice con aire tranquilo, como si la paz que Dawn menciona lo afectara también a él. A Piplup se le cae la cámara de lado y se queda grabando hasta que la mano de Dawn la levanta. Luego se apaga la grabación.

JUE 30, 19:00

La cámara se enciende para grabarlos a todos en el comedor. Brock la ha puesto sobre la mesa así que los platos están en primer plano, con ellos a los lados. Todo el mundo está comiendo en silencio.

JUE 30, 21:30

La familia está viendo televisión en la sala, la cámara grabándolos desde la esquina. Ash da un bostezo, pero se lo traga y vuelve a ver a Dawn, quien ya estaba sacudiendo los dedos para metérselos en la boca. Al verse identificada le saca la lengua, a lo que él responde con el mismo gesto y expresión enojada, solo para ambos reírse al instante siguiente.

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. –Suspira Delia, emocionada.

-Es por eso que yo siempre quedo afuera… -Suspira también Brock.

JUE 30, 22:00

Dawn enciende la cámara de su habitación, la cual enfoca su cama, la puerta y la ventana. La joven ya trae puesta su pijama rosada, la cual esta vez es un camisón que le llega hasta las rodillas. Lleva su cabello suelto y está descalza, todavía portando el collar que Ash le dio. Verifica que la cámara esté grabando y da un suspiro.

-Ojalá que los chicos tengan razón… -Suspira, apaga la luz y trepa sobre su cama. Piplup da un salto y se coloca a su lado. –Gracias por cuidarme, amiguito. –Le acaricia la cabeza a su pokemon, quien recibe el cariño y luego se acomoda a su lado. La visión nocturna de la cámara hace que todo se vea en color verde.

JUE 30, 22:30

Ningún movimiento, Dawn mueve un poco la pierna para estirarla y se arropa hasta la cabeza.

JUE 30, 23:00

Dawn se desarropa por sí misma un poco, abrazando a Piplup.

JUE 30, 23:00

-Ash… te amo… dame un beso… ¿por qué no te das cuenta…? –Murmura entre sueños, con voz apenas comprensible.

VIE 31, 00:00

Sin ningún movimiento

VIE 31, 01:00

Sin ningún movimiento. Dawn vuelve a estirar la pierna derecha.

VIE 31, 02:00

Sin ningún movimiento

VIE 31, 03:30

Dawn sigue abrazando a Piplup, profundamente dormida. En medio del silencio, afuera del cuarto se escuchan pasos lentos y pesados, como alguien bajando la escalera zapateando despacio. La luz del pasillo se enciende, iluminando la puerta desde afuera, quedándose así por unos segundos, para luego apagarse de nuevo. La puerta entonces se abre lentamente, y al terminar de abrirse, la luz del pasillo vuelve a prenderse, pero no hay nadie. Se apaga la luz y luego el zapateo regresa por las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente. Después no se escucha nada más.

VIE 31, 04:00

Sin ningún movimiento.

VIE 31, 05:00

Sin ningún movimiento

VIE 31, 06:00

Sin ningún movimiento

VIE 31, 07:00

Dawn comienza a moverse de nuevo, se sienta sobre la cama, con las piernas hacia los lados y se estira con los brazos hacia arriba.

-Hmm… -Bosteza y luego mira a Piplup, quien ya está despierto. –Buenos días, Piplup. –Le acaricia la cabeza a su pokemon; luego se pone de pie y camina hasta la cámara, tomándola entre las manos.

-Vamos a ver… ojalá no haya pasado nada… -Su voz refleja la preocupación que siente. Detiene la grabación y todo queda en interferencia.

VIE 31, 09:00

Delia enciende la cámara. Ash, Dawn, Brock y ella están en la habitación del primero mirando la grabación de la habitación de Dawn en la noche anterior. Primero la habían revisado solo ella y Dawn, pero al ver el contenido decidieron llamar también a los chicos y grabar.

-Mira, la luz se encendió. –Señala Brock al ver la puerta iluminada. Dawn suda frío al ver la escena.

-¿No será que alguno de ustedes fue al baño? –Inquiere Delia.

-Hmm… pues yo dormí toda la noche sin levantarme, y no creo ser sonámbulo. –Se excusa el Ketchum. Miran a Brock y este solo niega con la cabeza.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Quién encendió la luz? ¿Y de quién son esos pasos? –La expresión de Dawn cambia de preocupada a aterrada.

-Hm… a lo mejor sí eres sonámbulo y no te has dado cuenta. –Intenta razonar Delia. –Recuerda que tenías mucho tiempo sin venir a dormir a casa y ese desajuste te pudo provocar que camines dormido. Ash tuerce la boca, escéptico, pero no responde, tan solo mira hacia el piso cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero… ¿abrir la puerta del cuarto de Dawn? –Lo molesta Brock. Ash y Dawn se sonrojan al mismo tiempo.

-Ara, eso sería maravilloso. –Comenta Delia. Los dos chicos vuelven a mirarla y ella solo abanica la mano, como restando importancia a su declaración.

VIE 31, 14:00

Dawn está grabando. Por la puerta de la casa entran Ash y Brock cargando unas cajas, seguidos por el profesor Oak, que trae unos trípodes. Delia mira todos los materiales y toma ambas manos del profesor, dándole las gracias.

-Muchas gracias, Sam.

-No hay por qué, Delia. Estas cámaras son las que usaba antes en el laboratorio, pero las cambiamos por el nuevo equipo que Tracey ordeno. Son un poco viejas, pero todas funcionan.

-El profesor Oak nos prestará sus cámaras de video… -Musita Dawn hacia la cámara.

-Bien, ahora podremos instalar una en el cuarto en el que dormimos Ash y yo, otra en el de la señora Delia, la cocina y la entrada. –Enumera Brock. Ash traga saliva al saber todas las instalaciones que tendrá que hacer.

-Pero… ¿tan grave es la situación? –Inquiere Oak, sorprendido. Delia lo mira nerviosa y asiente.

-Ayer pasó algo que nos dejó preocupados a todos, así que solo queremos confirmar que no esté pasando nada fuera de lo común.

-Hmm… -Oak se cruza de brazos y trata de asimilar la información recibida. –Le diré a mi nieto que averigüe si ha habido reportes de situaciones similares en el pueblo. –Le pone la mano en el hombro a Ash, como para darle confianza. El chico asiente y el rostro de su madre recupera un poco la confianza.

-Gracias, Sam.

-Es un placer. Estaré pendiente por si necesitan cualquier otra cosa. –Les avisa despidiéndose con la mano mientras sale por la puerta.

-Vamos a instalar las cámaras. –Anuncia Dawn, mirando la grabadora que tiene en las manos, luego la apaga.

VIE 31, 18:00

Ash enciende la cámara. Brock está en la computadora comprobando que todas las cámaras estén en línea. El monitor muestra imágenes de la cámara de la entrada, la de la sala, el comedor y las habitaciones.

-Bien, parece que todas están conectadas. –Informa mientras Ash acerca su cámara de mano al monitor.

-Mira… Dawn está arreglándose frente al espejo. –Observa Ketchum. Brock asiente, pero le llama la atención algo.

-Ash… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Dawn se quitó el collar que le diste?

-Hm… ahora que lo dices, creo que lo lleva puesto desde antier.

-Hmm… -Profiere el castaño. –Bueno, por ahora esperemos a ver qué pasa.

-Si. –Contesta el chico. Baja la cámara y deja de grabar.

VIE 31, 22:00

Todos están ya dormidos en sus cuartos. Delia está sobre su cama, con el cabello suelto, vestida con un camisón morado. Ash y Brock están en su habitación, el primero roncando y el segundo con la cabeza sobre la almohada de su futón en el piso. Dawn está en la misma posición que la noche anterior. La cámara de la sala no muestra ningún movimiento, ni la del patio, ni la del comedor.

VIE 31, 23:00

Ningún movimiento. Todas las cámaras siguen grabando.

SAB 1, 00:00

Ningún movimiento. Todas las cámaras siguen grabando.

SAB 1, 00:00

-Dawn… -Murmura Ash, abrazando su almohada. –Que rico hueles… -Sigue hablando. Brock lleva un buen rato sin moverse, Delia se da vuelta sobre sí misma y se cobija de nuevo. Dawn le da besos a Piplup en la cabeza.

-Ash…

SAB 1, 01:00

Ningún movimiento. Un Zubat se aprecia volando en la cámara afuera de la casa. El viento de la tormenta que se aproxima es cada vez más fuerte.

SAB 1, 02:00

Ningún movimiento en ninguna de las cámaras.

SAB 1, 03:30

Todo sigue en silencio, solo el viento de la inminente tormenta se escucha en el exterior. La luz de la sala se enciende, mientras que la del patio se apaga. Se escucha de nuevo el sonido de los pasos lentos y pesados que van por las escaleras. En la cámara que graba a Dawn, se observa que la puerta se abre de nuevo lentamente, iluminando parte del cuarto con la luz que se filtra de la sala. La luz se apaga y ahora el ruido de varias patas corriendo rápidamente se escucha alrededor del cuarto. El cabello de Dawn se mueve por sobre su oreja, sobre si alguien lo acomodara, lentamente. Piplup comienza a moverse y de inmediato el ruido de las patitas sonando por el cuarto aumenta rápidamente, culminando en que la puerta se cierra de golpe, despertando a la chica.

-¿Qué? –Mira asustada, alcanzando a escuchar los pasos alejándose por las escaleras. –Ay no… ay no… -Repite mientras los sonidos se desvanecen. -¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ash? –Inquiere con la voz débil. Mira a Piplup, quien también se ha despertado por el ruido. –La puerta… escuché como si se cerrara… -Le dice a su compañero.

-Piplup. –responde éste, asintiendo con ella. El ruido del viento afuera de la casa es muy fuerte, generando un ambiente helado en el interior. Dawn siente frío y busca un suéter en su mochila, poniéndoselo sobre el camisón. –Hace frío… -Mira por la ventana y ve como el viento mueve los árboles. –La tormenta comenzará pronto… -Luego vuelve a sentir miedo y lentamente se asoma a la puerta, saliendo del cuarto junto con Piplup y corriendo hasta la habitación de Ash y Brock, entrando sin que despertarlos. Al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo se ruboriza, pero toma fuerzas y se escabulle en la cama junto a Ash, cubriéndose con la sábana.

En la habitación de Dawn, la lámpara de mesa que está junto a la cama se rompe.

SAB 1, 4:00

Los tres chicos dormidos en el cuarto de Ash, la luz de la entrada vuelve a encenderse.

SAB 1, 5:00

Todos dormidos.

SAB 1, 6:00

Todos dormidos.

SAB 1, 7:00

Delia es la primera en despertarse. La cámara del exterior capta que la lluvia por fin ha comenzado a caer copiosamente. La señora Ketchum termina de vestirse y sale de la habitación.

-Parece que todo se ve normal… -Se asoma al cuarto de los chicos, donde se sorprende al ver a Dawn acostada a un lado de Ash, con expresión asustada aún en sus sueños. La escena le enternece pero luego se preocupa y se dirige al cuarto de Dawn, donde encuentra la lámpara rota.

-Esto es… -Se aproxima a la lámpara y toma algunos pedazos entre sus manos. -… ¿se rompió? –Pregunta extrañada. Se asoma a la ventana y la abre, asomando la cabeza hacia afuera. –No parece que el viento esté tan fuerte como para haberla tirado… -Observa mientras algunas gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cabeza. En ese momento, la cámara capta como si alguien comenzara a empujarla para tirarla por la ventana. -¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Pregunta mientras busca sostenerse del marco. -¡No! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! –Comienza a gritar mientras siente la fuerza empujándola hacia afuera, sin embargo, en ese instante la fuerza desaparece y Delia cae hacia atrás, sentada en el piso, respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Ay Dios… -Exclama asustada.

En la habitación de Ash, este también comienza a abrir los ojos, sintiendo un cabello diferente al suyo cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Pikachu… te dije que no te duermas en mi cara… -Musita todavía medio dormido. Su visión comienza a aclararse y encuentra frente a él la dulce cara de Dawn todavía durmiendo, lo que provoca que se ponga rojo como tomate.

-No sé si esto sea obra del fantasma… pero sí estoy muy asustado… -Murmura al verla. Tan de cerca es capaz de apreciar las líneas rosadas que forman sus labios, lo que le provoca una sensación que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, su contemplación se detiene cuando Dawn abre los ojos.

-Ash… -Ella lo mira con dulzura, pero luego despierta bien, se da cuenta de que está en su cama a su lado y como un trompo gira a un lado para estrellarse contra la pared. -¡Padfjañaaaaaah! –Profiere dándose de cara contra el muro.

-¡Dawn! –Ash se mueve hacia ella para ayudarla, pero se enreda con Pikachu y Piplup y también se cae de cara al piso. -¡Auch! –Se levanta adolorido. –Dawn… ¿Qué pasó? –Mira el rostro de la chica, que luce avergonzada de la situación.

-Es que ayer… escuché ruidos… -Reporta asustada. Delia se asoma por la puerta y asiente.

-Creo… que no son solo ruidos. –Dice con terror en la voz. Todos la miran serios, cada vez más nerviosos por la situación.

SAB 1, 10:00

Brock está corriendo el video de la noche anterior, ante unas Delia y Dawn que se abrazan mutuamente, asustadas. Luego miran el video de la lámpara rompiéndose y de cuando Delia por poco se cae por la ventana. Ash es quien luce más preocupado.

-No puede ser… debe haber alguna explicación. –Dice mientras cruza los brazos. –Los fantasmas… los fantasmas no existen, Brock, mamá, Dawn. –Los mira serio, pero los tres le responden con miradas visiblemente llenas de miedo.

-Pues… la evidencia apunta a lo contrario. –Le explica su amigo.

-Hmm… esta noche dormiré en la sala para ver de primera mano qué es lo que pasa con las luces. –Propone Brock. Delia y Dawn se miran preocupadas, pero Ash continúa escéptico.

-Pues mientras ustedes buscan fantasmas, yo me encargaré de revisar el techo de la casa para ver si algún pokemon salvaje se ha metido dentro. –Se da la vuelta a la gorra y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Pero Ash, está lloviendo muy fuerte. –Trata de advertirle Dawn. –Y ya viste lo que está en los videos… -Se aproxima a él y lo toma del brazo. Las miradas temblorosas de ambos se cruzan por un instante, con él sintiendo desistir ante la solicitud de la joven, pero el sonido de su madre tomando el teléfono de la sala los saca de su momento.

-¿A quién vas a llamar, mamá? –Pregunta Ketchum, todavía sostenido del brazo por las manos de Dawn.

-A una vieja amiga.

-¿Vieja amiga? –Preguntan los tres.

-Sí. –Los mira con más confianza. –La exorcista Kimberly.

-… ¿Exorcista? –Pregunta Brock, sorprendido y serio.

-… ¿Kimberly? –Preguntan Ash y Dawn, decepcionados del nombre de la exorcista.

SAB 1, 12:30

La cámara graba a todos en el comedor, tomando sopa. La comida transcurre en silencio sin que ninguno se atreva a hablar. El viento en el exterior resopla muy fuerte, mientras las gotas de lluvia se estrellan en el techo a gran velocidad, haciendo un gran estruendo. La televisión se ve prendida al fondo, donde se está hablando de la situación climática. La imagen se diluye en interferencia.

SAB 1, 15:00

Dawn está grabando con la cámara mientras Delia abre la puerta principal, dejando entrar a la exorcista Kimberly, que lleva ropa de sacerdotisa japonesa, tiene el pelo gris, la cara arrugada y porta un báculo de varias argollas. Ash toma entre sus manos la maleta que la anciana venía cargando, mientras Brock toma su abrigo y la madre Ketchum cierra la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, Kimberly. –Le agradece Delia.

-¡Espera! –La detiene poniéndole la mano cerca de la cara. –Puedo sentir… ¡Puedo sentir que en esta casa hay un espíritu! –Proclama con voz fuerte. Dawn y Brock se asustan, Delia se preocupa y Ash de nuevo se muestra escéptico.

-¿Un espíritu? –Pregunta el pelinegro.

-Veo que no me crees, jovencito. –Lo señala con el dedo arrugado, dejando ver uñas largas, pintadas de morado. La mujer de inmediato vuelve a ver a Dawn y se le acerca, obligando a la chica a pasarle la cámara a Brock, quien ahora graba la interacción de la joven con la anciana. La mujer acerca los ojos a su cuello y mira el collar, del cual ahora la mitad de las perlas es de color negro.

-Hmm… hay algo particular en este collar… -Acerca sus dedos para tocarlo, pero Dawn de inmediato retrocede, asegurándolo con sus manos.

-No, no tiene nada de particular. –Niega enérgica la chica. Ash se sorprende ante la reacción de la peliazul, que se muestra más hostil que de costumbre.

-Dawn… -Profiere el chico. Kimberly asiente para sí misma y se voltea sin mirar de nuevo a la peliazul.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, hagamos el ritual de exorcismo. –Les ordena a todos, quienes comienzan a seguirla. Ash se cruza de brazos, pero Delia regresa a él y lo hala para que los siga. La toma se diluye en interferencia.

SAB 1, 16:00

Brock acaba de encender la cámara para grabar el ritual. Todos están en la sala, detrás de la exorcista, quien está agitando su cetro en todas direcciones.

-¡Vete, espíritu maligno! ¡Vete! ¡Vete y deja a esta casa y esta familia en paz! –Agita de nuevo su vara mientras un Gengar y un Haunter bailan a su alrededor. Delia, Brock y Dawn miran con gran atención, pero Ash parece no prestarle mayor interés. Mientras baila, de repente tanto ella como sus pokemon se detienen y su báculo empieza a temblar.

-… ¿qué es eso? –Inquiere Dawn, asustada.

-Es… ¡Es el espíritu!

-Oh, sí, claro, el espíritu. –Dice Ash, nada impresionado. De repente Kimberly gira la cabeza y los mira con ojos desorbitados y rojos, mientras Gengar y Haunter estiran los brazos y abren la boca, salivando.

-¡AAAAAADAGDGLGAGJAAAAGAGGGGGHHH! –Profiere la exorcista, señalando a Dawn, quien se esconde tras Ash, tomándole la mano.

-¡Ay Dios mío! –Dice Delia, llevándose las manos a la boca. Kimberly tira saliva hacia los lados, señalando con fuera a Dawn, haciendo gestos con los dedos como si quisiera comerla.

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH! –Sigue gritando palabras incomprensibles con una voz diferente a la suya mientras Dawn empieza a llorar de miedo. Ash se enoja y abraza fuerte a la joven, mientras observa con desprecio a la exorcista. –Ella… ella… huele… bien… -Dice la mujer antes de salir del trance, dando una fuerte respiración para inflar de nuevo sus pulmones. Sus pokemon reaccionan también y la sostienen para que no caiga. La imagen se pierde en la interferencia.

SAB 1, 17:00

-Gracias por todo, Kimberly. –Le agradece Delia a la anciana, que se prepara para irse de la casa.

-Hice todo lo posible, pero no estoy del todo segura si logré sacarlo por completo… su presencia es… muy fuerte… -Luego mira a Dawn. –Y siento que ahora se ha encaprichado con…

-No lo diga. –La interrumpe Ash. –Le agradecemos lo que hizo, pero ningún espíritu viene tras Dawn. La joven comienza al llorar de nuevo en el hombro de él, quien no deja de abrazarla. La anciana suspira y sale por la puerta.

-Hablaremos después, Delia. –Se despide la mujer.

SAB 1, 19:00

-Bueno, según Kimberly, el espíritu ya se fue, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –Dice Brock, tratando de animarlos. Delia asiente con una sonrisa débil, mientras Dawn baja la mirada y Ash niega con la cabeza.

-No había ningún fantasma para comenzar. –Replica el chico, que luego pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Dawn.- Todo estará bien, no hay que creer en esas cosas. –Le dice con confianza. Dawn lo mira y asiente. Toca de nuevo su collar, el cual tiene una perla más de color oscuro.

SAB 1, 22:00

Brock está acomodándose en el sillón de la sala, donde la cámara lo graba en primer plano. Delia está en su habitación, durmiendo. En la habitación de Ash, él se prepara para dormir en boxers y camiseta cuando Dawn toca su puerta, vestida con su pijama de camisa y pantalón rosas. Él le abre y ambos pasan a su habitación.

-Ash… déjame dormir contigo… -Le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Yo sé que tú no crees en estas cosas, pero… a mí sí me da miedo… -Tiembla asustada. Ash se sonroja un poco por la solicitud, pero asiente.

-De acuerdo. –Le sonríe. –Yo estaré para protegerte, pero ya verás que esas cosas no existen. Dawn sonríe un poco ante el rostro confiado de su amigo.

-Sí. –Le dice en voz débil. Ash se pone de un lado de la cama y Dawn del otro, con Piplup y Pikachu a los pies de ambos.

-… Gracias… -Le dice de nuevo. El chico asiente con voz calmada.

-Buenas noches.

SAB 1, 23:00

Delia dormida en su habitación, Brock mirando televisión en la sala, Ash y Dawn dormidos en el cuarto de éste. La cámara del exterior graba la lluvia que sigue cayendo torrencialmente.

DOM 2, 00:00

La luz eléctrica se corta y la televisión se apaga. Brock se levanta a confirmar que no hay energía al apretar el interruptor de la luz de la sala, que no enciende. Vuelve a dejarlo en posición de apagado y regresa al sillón, donde se recuesta. En la habitación de Ash, ambos permanecen abrazados, el cabello azul largo de la joven cubriendo parte del brazo del chico, que la rodea por la espalda. Delia sigue sin moverse en su cuarto.

DOM 2, 01:00

Brock dormido en la sala, los chicos abrazados en el cuarto de Ash, Delia dormida en su cuarto.

DOM 2, 02:00

Todos dormidos, todas las cámaras sin movimiento

DOM 2, 3:00

Todos dormidos, todas las cámaras sin movimiento. La lluvia continúa

DOM 2, 03:30

Todos están dormidos. Delia sigue dormida en su habitación, Ash y Dawn están dormidos en el cuarto del chico, pero la cámara de la sala de repente queda en negro. En la cámara del cuarto de Ash se mira luz por la puerta que llega desde la sala, la cual luego se apaga.

-¡KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Un alarido horrible, como si alguien gritara con un cable de púas atravesado en la garganta, con varios tonos de voz a la vez se escucha en la habitación. Dawn se despierta aterrada, despertando a Ash también, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡NOOOOO! –Llora la joven. -¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanseeee! –Hunde su rostro en el pecho de Ash, que la abraza y mira hacia la puerta, la cual se cierra de golpe ante la sorpresa de éste. De repente todo empieza a temblar, sacando a Pikachu y Piplup de balance, mientras Ash y Dawn solo pueden abrazarse mutuamente. Los libros y trofeos caen de las repisas, el perchero cae de lado, la televisión cae hacia el frente y el techo se agrieta un poco. De repente todo el movimiento cesa.

-Noooooo, nooooo. –Llora Dawn. Ash se levanta y empieza a caminar con cuidado hacia la puerta. -¡Ten cuidado! –Le dice la joven. Ash asiente mientras Pikachu corre a su lado. Ambos abren la puerta y salen despacio, pero al hacerlo, la puerta se cierra de golpe tras ellos.

-¡Dawn! –Ash se voltea y empieza a tocar la puerta.- ¡Dawn! –Grita con fuerza. Dawn, del otro lado, se levanta de la cama y corre hacia la puerta, pero cuando va a tocarla, Ash la empuja y la abre por la fuerza, sorprendiéndola.- ¡Dawn! –La toma entre sus brazos. -¿Estás bien? –Pregunta preocupado. Dawn asiente entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ash? –le dice asustada. Ash mira hacia los lados y niega con la cabeza. –No lo sé, pero sé que estoy aquí, contigo. –La mira a los ojos. –Estamos juntos en esto. –La abraza con fuerza y ella corresponde el abrazo. La cámara parpadea un momento y al siguiente las cosas del cuarto están como si nada hubiera pasado, y ambos de nuevo acostados y dormidos.

DOM 2, 04:00

La cámara de la sala sigue apagada. Delia sigue dormida, Ash y Dawn dormidos en la habitación de este.

DOM 2, 05:00

La cámara de la sala apagada, Ash y Dawn dormidos, Delia dormida. La energía regresa y la luz del frente de la casa vuelve a encenderse.

DOM 2, 6:00

Delia dormida en su habitación. Ash y Dawn dormidos, la otra cámara sigue en negro.

DOM 2, 07:00

Delia se despierta y sale de la habitación. Ash y Dawn siguen dormidos, la madre se asoma y al verlos decide dejarlos descansar un poco más. La cámara de la sala vuelve a encenderse y capta a Delia entrando en la habitación, sin nadie más en ella.

-Será mejor que prepare el desayuno para Ash y Dawn. –Habla consigo misma la señora Ketchum. –Desde que mi hijo y ella vinieron esta casa se siente mucho más viva. –Luego dirige su mirada de regreso a la sala, donde hay una almohada puesta en el sillón. –Hm… me pregunto si Ash dejó esto acá…

En la habitación de Ash, Dawn se despierta como de una pesadilla, saltando a quedar sentada. Ash se despierta y se sienta a su lado, en actitud comprensiva.

-… ¿Está todo bien, Dawn? –Pregunta el chico. Dawn suspira y asiente.

-Si… pero creo que tuve una pesadilla. –Mira a su alrededor. -…Creo que fue una pesadilla… -Mira hacia abajo y se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla.

-Si… toda esa cosa del ritual de la anciana nos dejó muy preocupados. –Agrega Ash. Bueno, hay que despertarse.

-Es verdad, quiero ayudar a tu mamá con el desayuno. –Se levanta más tranquila y llega hasta la puerta. –Iré a cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver si mamá ya despertó.

-Está bien. Ahora bajo. –Le dice corriendo a su cuarto. Ash se cambia rápidamente y sale de su habitación. La cámara de la sala lo capta bajando por las gradas y mirando alrededor del cuarto. Se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia abajo, pensativo.

-Buenos días, hijo. –Le dice Delia, asomándose por la cocina.

-Buenos días, mamá. –Contesta él, pensativo.

-… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Sigues preocupado por lo que pasó ayer?

-Hm… -Asiente él. –Pero además… siento que estoy olvidando algo… -Mira de nuevo al sofá.

DOM 2, 8:00

Ash, Dawn y Delia están comiendo el desayuno mientras conversan.

DOM 2, 9:00

Delia está barriendo el interior de la casa con la ayuda de Mr. Mime, mientras Ash y Dawn están sacudiendo los muebles.

DOM 2, 9:30

Ash y Dawn viendo televisión mientras Delia está sentada cerca de ellos, bordando.

-Hm… siento que se me olvida algo… -Piensa Ash. Dawn lo mira con una expresión que revela que siente algo parecido. Tres cuartos de su collar ahora son ya perlas negras…

(Continuará)

Bueno… hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. El siguiente será el último, espero publicarlo mañana 31, jujuju… bueno, si te gustó, no olvides dejar tu comentario. Gracias y hasta pronto.


	3. Mas allá

Capítulo 3 – **Mas allá**

DOM 2, 11:00

La cámara del exterior capta a Ash y Dawn cubriendo las ventanas de la casa con plástico. La lluvia cae torrencialmente, mientras los dos jóvenes la reciben vestidos con una capa amarilla y una rosada respectivamente. Dawn le hace un gesto afirmativo a Ash, y este finaliza con la operación que le corresponde a él. La cámara de la cocina capta a Delia cocinando el almuerzo. En la sala puede verse a Pikachu y Piplup durmiendo en una bola. En la de afuera, mientras Ash termina de tapar la última ventana, una figura oscura se observa desde el otro lado, como gritándole para que lo escuche, sin efecto.

DOM 2, 12:00

La cámara de la habitación de Dawn capta vapor que sale del baño, desde donde se escucha el ruido de la joven utilizando la regadera. Por otro lado, Ash está en su habitación, secándose el cabello luego de haberse mojado al salir. En el espejo de su habitación se distingue de nuevo la figura que trata de llamar su atención, sin que este repare siquiera en su presencia.

DOM 2, 13:00

Ash, Dawn y Delia están en el comedor, almorzando. El pelinegro mastica religiosamente, mientras Dawn luce cabizbaja, mostrando un poco de preocupación, igual que Delia.

-Hijo… ¿en verdad crees que todo esté bien? –Pregunta la madre Ketchum, mirando hacia la cámara. –Tengo la sensación de que… hay algo que estamos olvidando… -Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y con la otra sostiene su tenedor. Ash para de comer y mira a su madre con confianza.

-Pues desde ayer que no pasa nada sospechoso. Puede ser que al final si fuese algún pokemon pequeño en el techo de la casa o algo. –Desacredita el chico. Dawn lo mira y niega con la cabeza, como dándole la razón a Delia.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Ash. –Lo mira inquieta. –Hoy… hoy amanecimos muy tranquilos. Yo me desperté y me sentía como nunca, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo, más siento que hay algo que no está bien. –Lleva una de sus manos a la manga de la camisa de Ketchum, sujetándolo con dos dedos. –Es más… no sé por qué estamos tranquilos… el fantasma aún está aquí, ¿no?

-No hay ningún fantasma, Dawn. En la casa solo estamos mi mamá, tú y yo. –Le aclara el joven. Al decir esas palabras, agita la cabeza y niega con fuerza, como si por un momento sintiese la misma inseguridad.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta la chica al ver su gesto, el cual rápidamente trata de ocultar, pero es incapaz ante el conocimiento previo que la peliazul tiene de él.

-Hmm… no es nada. –Insiste negando con la cabeza. Delia se toca la mejilla y suspira nerviosa.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya por fin estaríamos en paz… -Mira hacia el techo y vuelve a suspirar antes de darle otra mordida a su comida.

DOM 2, 15:00

La cámara de la habitación del baño capta a la chica con el rostro cerca de la tasa, vomitando. Ash está cruzado de brazos mientras Delia le ayuda a la joven a sostener su cabeza.

-Creo que Dawn se enfermó de nuevo… -Le indica la madre al hijo, quien se limita a asentir.

-Iré por las medicinas. –Contesta Ketchum, buscando la salida.

DOM 2, 19:00

Habitación de Dawn. Ash está sentado junto a ella, dándole aire con un abanico. La chica está acostada, con un paño en la frente, respirando entre jadeos, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión como si estuviese sumergida en dolor.

-Ash… -Lo llama delirante. Ash toma su mano y la mira con preocupación, confundido por la súbita recaída de su enfermedad.

-No lo entiendo… se supone que ya estabas mejor… -La mira preocupado. Dawn se esfuerza en abrir los ojos y mirarlo con una sonrisa, a lo que él no puede hacer más que devolverle otra igual. –Sí que pareces como si una manada de Tauros te hubiera pasado encima. –Se burla con ternura. Dawn se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y asiente.

-Pues justo así me siento… -Cierra sus párpados, que se ven morados por el agotamiento. Ash baja la cabeza hacia el frente, ponderando las palabras de su madre y su amiga.

-… ¿Acaso…? No, no puede ser. –Él mismo se saca de su posible razonamiento. Vuelve a ver a Dawn y se queda mirándola. –No dejaré que nada te haga daño… eso es seguro. –Dice con confianza. Pikachu y Piplup lo observan desde el piso y asienten, como si hubiese hablado por ellos también. Ash mira de nuevo a Dawn y observa que esta vez no trae puesto el collar; dirige su mirada hacia el mueble e identifica la prenda cerca de la lámpara, luciendo la mayoría de sus perlas del color negro, con solo unas cuantas siendo blancas aún. El joven extiende la mano y sujeta con ella la prenda, acercándola a sus ojos.

-Es… mi collar… -Musita Dawn, contenta. Ash asiente y lo contempla mientras lo sostiene. –Hm… este collar… -Lo sujeta más fuerte y recuerda las palabras de Kimberly.

-Ella dijo… que –Sacude otra vez la cabeza. –No importa. Ya verás que con otra noche de descanso te recuperas, Dawn. –La anima más determinado. Dawn asiente y cierra los ojos.

-Solo… quisiera que me pusieras mi collar… -Dice en un suspiro. Ash mira de reojo la prenda y hace un leve gesto negativo.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor que no te lo pongas. Lo dejaré puesto sobre la mesa. –Indica el chico, depositando la joya de nuevo cerca de la lámpara. Dawn mira la prenda con ansia, como un Farfchet'd al que le han quitado su palo de apio; trata de estirar su mano para alcanzarlo, pero se encuentra demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

-Ash… mi collar… -Insiste la joven, pero él atrapa su mano con la suya y la regresa a la cama.

-Trata de descansar, Dawn. Yo me quedaré a tu lado. –Le dice él. Dawn asiente débilmente, cerrando los ojos casi en el acto. Ash suspira y se sienta en la silla junto a la cama.

DOM 2, 21:00

Ash leyendo una historieta, Pikachu y Piplup durmiendo a los pies de Dawn, y esta última dormida sin hacer ningún movimiento.

DOM 2, 22:00

Ash con los brazos cruzados, las luces apagadas, Dawn, Pikachu y Piplup dormidos.

LUN 3, 00:00

Ash dormido, Dawn dormida, Delia dormida en su habitación. Los pokemon dormidos junto a sus entrenadores.

LUN 3, 01:00

Todos dormidos.

LUN 3, 02:00

Todos dormidos.

LUN 3, 03:30

Cuarto de Dawn. Los dos chicos están dormidos, igual que sus respectivos compañeros pokemon. De repente, la sábana que cubre el cuerpo de Dawn comienza lentamente a removerse por sí misma, descubriendo el cuerpo durmiente la chica peliazul. La tela se desliza a un lado, cayendo como agua por el lado derecho de la cama, al mismo tiempo que algunos de los cabellos de la chica se mueven, como siendo acariciados. De repente, se aprecia como si alguien estuviera halando a Dawn por los pies, arrastrándola hacia afuera de la cama, levantando un poco su camisón, que mueve hacia arriba por la fricción de la cama, descubriendo sus piernas. El movimiento hace que la joven se despierte, entrando en pánico en el instante que siente que su cuerpo no solo es halado hacia afuera, sino que eleva un poco en el aire, eliminando la fricción.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –Grita aterrada. -¡ASH! ¡AUXILIO, ASH! – Grita mientras intenta sujetarse del borde de la cama, al mismo tiempo que la entidad la hala con mucha más fuerza, golpeándola contra la pared y empezando a arrastrarla hacia afuera de la habitación. La puerta se abre de golpe y Dawn es arrastrada por el piso hacia la salida. -¡ASH! –Llora de terror. Ash se despierta y solo alcanza a ver a Dawn saliendo halada por la puerta, la cual se cierra de golpe al salir ella.

-¡DAWN! –Grita el chico, que intenta abrir, pero la puerta no se mueve. -¡Rayos, ábrete! –Se queja, empujando sin éxito.

-¡NOOO, ASH, AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO, ASH, NOOOOOOOO! –Grita la peliazul, mientras se escucha el sonido de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo. En medio de sus gritos, se escuchan de nuevo los gruñidos de la cosa que la persigue, lo que solo abona al horror que siente Ketchum al escuchar sus gritos desesperados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo Dawn.

-¡KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! –Detrás del grito de la chica se escucha el rugido de horror del monstruo que la persigue, superponiéndose a su propia voz.

-¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN! –Grita el Ketchum, cada vez más preocupado. -¡DAWN! –La llama de nuevo, sin efecto. -¡Pikachu, impactrueno! –Le ordena a su pokemon, quien de inmediato lanza su técnica contra la puerta, pero sin efecto. -¿Eh? –Se sorprenden ambos.

-¡ASH! ¡ASH! –Los gritos de miedo de Dawn resuenan en el micrófono de la cámara. Ash retrocede unos pasos y luego da una patada contra la puerta, sin conseguir ningún efecto.

-¡Rayos! ¡Pikachu, cola de hierro! –Ordena el entrenador. Pikachu obedece con un ¡Pika! Y golpea la perilla de la puerta con su ataque, consiguiendo abrirla.

-¡ASH! –Se escucha de nuevo el grito de Dawn. La cámara solo capta a Ash corriendo por el umbral de la puerta hacia abajo, donde se sigue escuchando el rugido de la entidad. -¡ASH! –Grita de nuevo la chica.

-¡DAWN! –La llama el chico. La cámara de abajo capta a Dawn siendo arrastrada por el piso, pero Ketchum llega a su lado y la sujeta entre sus brazos; deteniéndola. Sin embargo, la fuerza no deja de halarla y los pies de la chica se elevan en el aire, lo que provoca otro grito gutural de su parte.

-¡NOOOO! –Se queja abrazándose a Ash, quien la sujeta con fuerza. Pikachu y Piplup descienden por las escaleras y se quedan sorprendidos ante la escena.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno, Piplup, haz rayo de burbujas! –Les ordena el entrenador. Ambos obedecen y lanzan sus ataques hacia el lugar de donde parece que la presencia está tirando de las piernas de Dawn, pero solo golpean el aire. -¡Rayos! –Se queja mientras la peliazul se sujeta a él lo más fuerte que puede. En las piernas de la chica comienzan a aparecer laceraciones y cortes como de uñas, y de repente es halada del cabello también, arqueándole la espalda con tirones en las piernas y la cabeza, dejando a Ash solo capaz de sostenerla por la cintura y los brazos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –Llora la chica, aterrada.

-¡Resiste, Dawn! –Grita con fuerza Ash. De repente las luces se encienden y Dawn cae sobre Ash, toda la fuerza que la halaba desvaneciéndose en un instante. La chica se trepa en él y lo abraza llorando nerviosa y aterrada.

-Ash… Ash… -Profiere sin control de sus emociones. Ash la abraza contra él y mira a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando hasta hace un momento, pero no se ve nada irregular. Pikachu y Piplup corren alrededor de la sala, pero tampoco ven nada.

LUN 3, 03:40

Ash y Dawn continúan abrazándose en el piso de la sala, ninguno de los dos con intenciones de moverse de lugar.

LUN 3, 4:00

Los dos todavía sin moverse, despiertos y aparentemente sin intenciones de volverse a dormir.

LUN 3, 7:00

Delia sale de su habitación, descansada. Se estira y recibe el aire de la mañana, con actitud relajada. Ash y Dawn siguen sentados en el piso, siendo su hijo el que vuelve a verla para hablarle.

-Mamá… -Le dice con voz suave. Delia voltea a verlos, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, la cámara parpadea, apareciendo sola en la estancia.

-¿Are? Por un momento creí ver a los chicos… -Dice confundida. Se preocupa y rápidamente sube las escaleras de la casa hacia la habitación de Ash. Abre la puerta y encuentra a su hijo dormido sobre la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se mueve hacia el cuarto de Dawn, donde también la encuentra dormida junto a Piplup. –Ara… -Musita la castaña. –Creo que el estrés de toda esta situación ya me está haciendo ver cosas… -Se rasca la cabeza y regresa por el pasillo. –Será mejor que les prepare el desayuno a esos dos. –Baja las escaleras, donde es recibida por Mr. Mime, dirigiéndose ambos hacia la cocina. En la habitación de Dawn, la peliazul parece dormir profundamente, pero de repente se despierta sobresaltada, halando aire a todo pulmón con la garganta, asustada, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama.

-¡UGH! –Profiere antes empezar a jadear, con los ojos desorbitados y el cabello alborotado. Mira a su alrededor y constata que está en su habitación, Piplup dormido junto a ella. Se mira en el espejo y ve que no hay nada sospechoso alrededor. –No… no puede ser… -Se mira las manos. –Lo de ayer… -Se mira las piernas, pero estas no tienen un solo rasguño. Tampoco su ropa de dormir se ve maltratada, ni la cama desarreglada; incluso estaba bien arropada al momento de despertar.

-Esto… es… -Se lleva una mano a la frente, mirando hacia abajo con la mirada temblorosa. -¿Qué me está pasando…? –Pregunta confundida. -¿Fue acaso un sueño? –Se pone de pie con pasos temblorosos y se mira en el espejo. La cámara graba la figura de Brock del otro lado del espejo gritándole por ayuda, pero ella solo mira su propio reflejo.

-La señora Delia tiene razón… hay algo que estamos olvidando… -Dice con voz débil. Toda ella luce temblorosa, reuniendo fuerza solo para sentarse sobre la cama y llevarse ambas manos al rostro, quedándose en silencio.

LUN 3, 8:00

Delia y Dawn están en el comedor. La peliazul coloca los platos mientras la castaña trae la olla de comida para ponerla al centro. Las miradas de ambas denotan el cansancio que les genera la situación, mientras en el exterior solo se aprecia el viento de la tormenta arreciando cada vez más fuertemente contra la casa, haciendo imposible salir al exterior.

-Hmm… esta ya debería ser hora para que Ash baje a desayunar. –Dice Delia, cruzada de brazos.

-Iré por él. –Se ofrece Dawn. Delia asiente y continúa arreglando el desayuno. La peliazul sube las escaleras y abre la puerta de la habitación de él, donde lo encuentra todavía dormido. El verlo así le inspira un poco de ternura y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, aliviando por un momento la tensión de esas experiencias que no sabe todavía si son realidad o pesadilla. –Ash… -Se sienta a un lado de la cama, mirándolo con ojos húmedos. –Gracias a ti es que he aguantado hasta ahora esta situación… -Le toma la mano y la sujeta con fuerza. –Perdóname por ser una miedosa. –Hace una sonrisa y se inclina sobre él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Es hora de despertar… -Dice en un susurro. Deja su rostro cerca del de él para que se sorprenda al despertarse, como usualmente lo hace. Sin embargo, pasa un momento y Ketchum no muestra señales de abrir los ojos.

-¿Ash? –Pone su mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero este todavía no reacciona. Lo sacude un poco más, pero solo logra mover su cabeza de un lado a otro sin despertarlo. –Ash… vamos, es hora de despertar. –Insiste la chica, asustándose un poco. Intenta moverlo de nuevo, pero Ash continúa sin despertarse. Dawn entonces mueve a Pikachu, quien tampoco parece dar indicios que querer despertar. –Ash… -Su tono ahora es de preocupación. –Pikachu… Llama también al compañero pokemon, que está en el mismo estado que su entrenador. Dawn retrocede unos pasos y contempla la escena, cada vez más nerviosa. –No… -Se acerca de nuevo y comienza a sacudirlo con más fuerza. -¡Ash! ¡Despierta, Ash! –Le grita mientras sus manos mueven con fuerza el pecho del chico, cuya conciencia permanece inerte. Lágrimas comienzan a asomarse a los ojos de la chica, quien vuelve a retroceder unos pasos, comenzando a sollozar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Delia, entrando a la habitación. Mira a Dawn llorando junto a su hijo y rápidamente se acerca a él, moviéndolo para despertarlo, sin éxito tampoco. -¡Ash! ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, señora Ketchum, pero parece no poder despertarse… -Se lamenta mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Delia y la otra en el brazo de Ash. –Ash, por favor, despierta… -Suplica nuevamente, pero el chico no escucha sus palabras.

LUN 3, 14:00

Dawn está sentada en el piso del cuarto de Ash, apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada baja. Ash sigue en su cama, sin mostrar signos de mejoría. Delia está hablando por teléfono con quien parece ser un médico, mientras en el exterior la tormenta es tan fuerte que se hace imposible salir de la casa. La madre cuelga el teléfono y llega hasta la habitación, donde dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia su hijo, agotada.

-Del hospital dijeron que no pueden mandar la ambulancia debido al clima… así que tendremos que esperar… -Dice con voz suave. Mira a la peliazul y se da cuenta de que todavía tiene su ropa de dormir puesta. –Dawn, deberías ir a cambiarte… -Le sugiere. Dawn se mira y se da cuenta de que aún tiene puesto su camisón, suspirando agotada.

-Lo haré… -Se levanta con dificultad y va a su cuarto, donde rápidamente se pone su ropa cotidiana. Antes de salir de nuevo de su cuarto, busca el collar en el mueble donde Ash lo guardó la noche anterior; lo toma entre sus manos y lo examina, notando que ninguna otra perla se ha coloreado de negro desde el momento en que se lo quitó. -¿Are? –Parece sorprenderse, sin embargo, toma la joya y se la coloca alrededor del cuello, luego de lo cual pone ambas manos sobre ella y da un suspiro de confort. –De alguna forma… esto me hace sentir más segura… tal vez sea porque tú me lo diste. –Se mira de nuevo al espejo y se muestra más confiada.

LUN 3, 18:00

Delia y Dawn están ambas en la habitación de Ash. La castaña está en una silla a un lado del respaldo de la cama, mientras la peliazul está de nuevo sentada en el piso, esta vez apoyada contra el costado de la cama de Ketchum. Las dos esperan en silencio.

LUN 3, 21:00

Delia se ha quedado dormida, mientras Dawn sigue abrazando sus rodillas en silencio. Piplup duerme a su lado.

LUN 3, 22:00

Delia dormida, Ash sin despertar, Dawn cabeceando del sueño.

LUN 3, 23:00

Los tres dormidos.

MAR 4, 00:00

Los tres dormidos.

MAR 4, 01:00

Los tres dormidos. De repente la cámara parpadea y Ash se levanta empujándose con la espalda para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Gira hacia un lado y se pone de pie, caminando lentamente para rodear la cama hasta quedar de pie frente a Dawn, mirándola, tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás, con la boca semiabierta y los ojos fijos en la joven.

MAR 4, 01:30

Ash de pie frente a Dawn, temblando.

MAR 4, 02:00

Ash de pie frente a Dawn, temblando.

MAR 4, 03:00

Ash de pie frente a Dawn, temblando.

MAR 4, 03:30

Ash camina hacia atrás, volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

MAR 4, 04:00

Los tres dormidos.

MAR 4, 05:00

Los tres dormidos. La cámara parpadea y Ash y Dawn de repente lucen como de 13 años.

MAR 4, 05:30

Los tres dormidos. La cámara parpadea y Ash y Dawn ahora lucen como de diez años.

MAR 4, 06:00

Los tres dormidos. La cámara vuelve a parpadear, ahora Ash y Dawn luce de siete años.

MAR 4, 07:00

La cámara parpadea de nuevo. Los dos chicos lucen de cuatro años, y tanto Pikachu como Piplup ahora son huevos de Pokemon. Delia también luce mucho más joven, como si tuviese alrededor de 20.

MAR 4, 08:00

Dawn se despierta abriendo los ojos lentamente. Mira a su alrededor y luego intenta ponerse de pie, solo para caerse de cara.

-¡Ouch! –Profiere al sentir el piso. Intenta levantarse poniendo sus manos al frente, cuando mira sus manos y se queda confundida, sentándose en el suelo. Se toca la cabeza con las manos y nota que el largo de su cabello apenas cubre su cuello, y el collar que le regaló Ash le queda grande también. De repente Delia se pone de pie y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo la toma entre sus brazos.

-Hola bebé, ¿Qué hacías en el piso? ¿Querías salir a pasear? –Pregunta abrazándola contra su pecho. Dawn intenta hablar, pero su voz parece no poder salir de su garganta. Mira sorprendida a su alrededor y lo único que logra hacer es llorar. -¿Uh? ¿Estás triste? –Delia la toma con las manos y la mira de frente, haciéndole una cara graciosa. -¡Blublublublu! –le saca la lengua haciendo una mueca, provocando que la peliazul se ría con la reacción normal de un niño pequeño, lo cual hace que se dé cuenta de que su conciencia corre peligro de desvanecerse. Rápidamente señala hacia donde Ash está dormido, logrando que Delia dirija su mirada en esa dirección, pero parece no ver nada.

-¿Qué estás señalando, bebé? –Pregunta la Ketchum, curiosa. Dawn niega con la cabeza y de repente su expresión cambia, como si olvidara lo que estaba pensando.

MAR 4, 16:00

La sala. Dawn dormida sobre las piernas de Delia, quien le acaricia el cabello mientras mira la televisión.

MAR 4, 19:00

Cocina. Delia dándole de comer a Dawn con cuchara en la boca, a lo que la niña no objeta en lo más mínimo, poniéndose contenta con cada bocado que da.

MAR 4, 21:00

Dawn dormida en su habitación. Delia dormida también en la suya, Ash todavía sin moverse de su cuarto, sin que nadie note ya su presencia.

MAR 4, 22:00

Todos dormidos.

MAR 4, 23:00

Todos dormidos.

MIE 5, 00:00

La puerta de la habitación de Dawn se abre y Ash, quien luce de su edad natural de nuevo, llega caminando lentamente, hasta ubicarse frente a la cama de la chica.

MIE 5, 01:00

Ash todavía de pie, temblando mientras mira a Dawn.

MIE 5, 02:00

Ash todavía de pie, temblando mientras mira a Dawn.

MIE 5, 03:00

Ash toma entre sus brazos a Dawn, quien, como niña pequeña, se abraza a él sin despertarse. Con la pequeña entre las manos, Ketchum camina lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación.

MIE 5, 04:00

Nadie en el cuarto. No se ve nadie en el cuarto de Ash, ni en la sala, ni la cocina, ni el exterior. Solo Delia duerme en su habitación.

MIE 5, 05:00

Nadie en ninguna cámara, solo Delia en su habitación.

MIE 5, 06:00

La cámara del baño se enciende. Dawn emerge de ella con su edad normal, urgida por aire y tirando los brazos hacia los lados para poder respirar, tosiendo y jadeando. -¡UUUUUUUUUUUGH! –Profiere mientras sus pulmones luchan desesperados por recibir el aire que hasta hace un momento tenían negado. Vuelve a ver hacia los lados y, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedan, sale de la bañera y cae al piso, jadeante. La cámara parpadea y frente a ella aparece Ash, que sigue mirándola con ojos vacíos, sorprendiéndola.

-Ash… -Musita nerviosa. Ash se aproxima a ella, todavía temblando, dejándola paralizada por el miedo de ver su expresión, como si no la reconociera. –Ash, soy yo, Dawn… -Dice con la voz en un susurro. Sin embargo, Ketchum la ignora y se arrodilla cerca de ella, estirando la mano hacia su cuello. Dawn está tan débil que no puede hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, mientras siente la presencia del chico a su lado, cuyas manos finalmente tocan la piel de su garganta, tocando por accidente el collar que adorna su cuello, lo que hace que una de las perlas que todavía son blancas se vuelva negra en el instante. Al hacerlo, la cámara parpadea de nuevo y frente a ella está Ash, mirándola confundido, desprovisto de la zombificación que mostraba hace un instante.

-… ¿Dawn? –Le pregunta sorprendido. -… ¿qué hacemos en el baño? –Mira hacia todos lados, la ve mojada y se sonroja un poco, retrocediendo.

-… ¿Ash? –Dawn levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los de él, descubriendo que su mirada amable ha regresado. -¡Ash! –En medio de lágrimas se tira a sus brazos, tirándolo al piso. Ash la abraza y ambos se sujetan con fuerza el uno del otro. De repente todo el baño tiembla, tirando las cosas de las repisas y reventando el tubo de la regadera, provocando que el agua salga en todas direcciones. Los dos chicos se ponen de pie y rápidamente corren hacia la sala, pero al salir se encuentran con Delia, que ahora luce la misma expresión idea que tenía Ash hace un momento, temblando sin control, mientras trata de mantenerse en pie.

-Mamá… -Musita Ash, interponiéndose entre ella y Dawn. Delia comienza a caminar torpemente en su dirección, arrinconando a los dos chicos mientras los muebles de la casa empiezan a rebotar en todas direcciones, las paredes se sacuden y agrietan, mientras muchos ruidos como de voces se escuchan en todas direcciones.

-D…a…wn… -Profiere Delia, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la joven, que niega con la cabeza. Sin embargo, en el instante recuerda la manera en que Ash volvió a la normalidad, se quita el collar, al que solo le queda una última perla blanca, y da un paso hacia adelante.

-Ash, creo que el collar que me diste nos ha estado protegiendo… si logramos que tu mamá lo toque tal vez se cure… -Dice preocupada. Ash la mira un segundo y asiente.

-De acuerdo, no tenemos opción. –Acepta él. De repente la cámara parpadea y al instante siguiente, la madre está frente a ellos, sujetando a Ash por la garganta en el aire. -¡UUGH! –Profiere Ash.

-¡Señora Delia! –Grita Dawn. Delia vuelve a mirarla y abre la boca con colmillos, emitiendo un sonido de rugido de su voz mezclada con varios animales, luego de lo cual lanza a Ash a través de la sala, estrellándolo contra la pared. -¡Ash! –Grita de nuevo Dawn, no perdiendo oportunidad y pegándole en el rostro a Delia con el collar en la mano. Al hacerlo se escucha de nuevo un rugido y toda la casa tiembla, al mismo tiempo que todas las cuentas del collar empiezan a estallar, hasta que la última perla blanca se convierte en negra y explota, en el mismo instante en que Delia cae al piso, inconsciente, dejando detrás de ella la figura fantasma de una chica de cabello rojo, que mira enojada a Dawn, quien solo la mira con la boca abierta, sorprendida, mencionando su nombre en un volumen inaudible. El fantasma luego aparece junto a Ash, levantándolo en el aire, amenazante.

-¡No! –La detiene Dawn. -¡No le hagas daño…! –Su voz tiembla. –Si eres quien creo que eres… entiendo… pero… Ash no tiene la culpa…

Al decir esas palabras, Ash cae de nuevo al piso, aún inconsciente. Dawn confirma la identidad de la chica y da un paso hacia adelante.

-Tu eres… -Dice su nombre sin que pueda escucharse. Momentos después, la pelirroja desaparece y todas las cámaras producen interferencia.

JUE 6, 13:00

La cámara personal de Dawn se enciende, con ella grabándose contenta. Tanto ella como Ash ya están vestidos con su ropa de viaje pokemon, y al fondo se aprecia a Delia dándole su mochila al entrenador pokemon.

-Hoy salimos de la casa Ketchum hacia la conferencia del Valle Lily. –Reporta emocionada. La señora Delia le está dando su ropa interior a Ash.

-¡No tienes que grabar eso! –Se queja el Ketchum. Dawn vuelve a mirarlo y le saca la lengua.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Claro que no!

-Me gusta cómo se pelean. –Agrega Delia, complacida. –Ash, Dawn, que tengan mucha suerte en la conferencia Lily. No olviden venir de nuevo de vacaciones ahora que todo eso ya terminó… espero. –Dice más animada. Dawn asiente emocionada y Ash un poco más serio.

-Por supuesto, mamá.

-¡Claro que sí, señora Ketchum! –Contestan ambos, procediendo luego a salir de la casa, seguidos por sus pokemon. La lluvia ha cedido y ahora varios charcos de agua adornan la pradera, reflejando el sol que brilla sobre el cielo. Mientras caminan, Dawn cobra valor y toma del brazo a Ash, quien se sorprende, pero no hace ningún movimiento para alejarse.

-... Mamá mencionó algo de que ahora que terminó… pero no recuerdo que haya pasado nada extraño… ¿tú sí? –Le pregunta Ketchum a su compañera. Dawn se lleva un dedo a la barbilla y piensa un momento, pero niega con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Siento que estuvimos preocupados por algo, pero que ya no hay por qué preocuparse. Por lo menos esa sensación me da. –Explica ella. –Sin embargo… creo que estamos olvidando algo…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? –Inquiere Ash. Dawn se agarra más fuerte de su brazo y siguen caminando. En el interior de los ojos de Dawn, se puede ver la sombra de una pelirroja de pelo corto mirando desde su interior.

Delia observa a su hijo y a Dawn alejarse en la distancia. Suspira para respirar el aire limpio que dejó la tormenta y se dispone a limpiar la entrada junto a Mr. Mime. En el reflejo de la ventana se alcanza a ver la figura de Brock, que sigue gritando desesperado para que alguien lo escuche, atrapado en otra dimensión…

-¡AUXILIO! ¡EXISTO! ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI! –Grita en vano. En la lejanía, Dawn muestra una sonrisa, haciendo una expresión que parece no ser suya…

Fin… ¿o no?

¡Tarán! Este es el fic que quería presentar en día de brujas, pero ya no pude… En fin, espero que te haya gustado, y si es así, deja un comentario, que es muy importante. Ahora volveré a concentrarme en el fic principal. ¡Muchas gracias y hasta luego!


End file.
